Maxwell McGrath
Maxwell McGrath or just Maxwell or Max is the main protagonist and hero of Max Steel (2013 TV Series). Max is a Tachyon-Human Hybrid who is the son of Jim McGrath and Molly McGrath. Maxwell McGrath is voiced by Andrew Francis. Maxwell McGrath debuts in Come Together Part One. History Maxwell McGrath was born months before the "death" of Jim McGrath. According to Molly McGrath, he had a normal childhood like other childrens, although that he had traces of Tachyon people. 16 years later, Max moves to Copper Canyon with his mother, where he discovers that he is able to generate T.U.R.B.O Energy. When he started to generate it, he was taken to N-Tek, where Forge Ferrus explained things about his father, but nothing about his past. However, when Max was in a chamber to absorb his energy, he overloaded, and consequently activated Steel, and both linked together to create Max Steel. After that, both Max and Steel must work together to create an symbionic relationship to save the world from mayhem, chaos, and havoc. In the first episodes of the series, Max and Steel have many questions about their pasts, although that Forge Ferrus, nor Molly McGrath reveal things about it. In the school, Max is famous because of his strange actions and abscenses, and also has a crush on a girl named Sydney Gardner. In the season finale, Max and Steel discover a part of their pasts, although that they discover in the worst way. After the second Invasion of Ultralinks in Earth, Max and Steel were more confident to protect the world, even able to defeat Evil Ultralinks with facility, although that they still had questions about their pasts, and also about their greatest power. However, in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, Max knows the truth about his past, and Steel's past, and gets depressive because of it. Later, Makino invades Earth with his armada of Ultralinks, but thanks to a recorded message of his father, Max sucefully defeats Makino with much effort. After the revelation about his past, and Makino's defeat, Max shows not have as much confidence in the school because he didn't know how to communicate with his friends, since he was half alien. During the Season 2, because of his exceptional abilities, Max was a part of the Football Team of Copper Canyon High School. Later, in the last episodes of the Season 2, Max discovers that Jim McGrath was alive inside of Alphalink, that makes him stay angry with Makino. When Jim was finally released of the Alphalink, Max, alongside with Steel and Jim, defeated Makino, and finally ended his evil actions. Later, it is revealed that Jim McGrath is helping Max to control better his powers, and also revealing new Turbo Modes and techniques. As revealed in Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, the biggest insecurities of Max, was that he was not good enough to Steel, or who didn't honor the legacy of Jim. However, when Makino was under Makino's control, Jim McGrath said that Steel and Max's relationship was stronger than any Ultralink that he saw. As Max Steel :Featured Article: Max Steel When Steel connects to Max's chest, they combine into only one superhero know as Max Steel. Together, they are able to defeat every threat that comes in their way, and also, have an arsenal of weapons and Turbo Modes to defeat the bad guys. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Since Max generates T.U.R.B.O Energy, it makes him gain some extra skills, such as superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Max has superhuman speed because of the T.U.R.B.O Energy. *'T.U.R.B.O Energy:' After Max started will generate this energy, he gained new skills when he met Steel, but at the same time can be harmful to it. In addition, Max is able to launch T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his fists. Weaknesses *'Turbo Touch Problem:' If Max touches something that is electronic, the object can explode or get damaged. *If Max is without Steel, he could overload at any moment and then explode. Appearance While Max is not saving the world, he uses normal clothes. Generally, he uses a blue jacket with the symbol of Steel, one white watch in the left arm, black jeans, and white shoes. In Season 2, Max's clothes slightly changes, because of the grey jacket. Trivia * In some episodes, when Max doesn't has his mask on, some of the Elementors see his real face, but they don't know his secret identity. * It was revealed in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, he is a Tachyon-Human Hybrid. ** This explains the reason why he generates T.U.R.B.O Energy. ** This also explains that Jim McGrath (Max's father) was an alien. * Max has a crush on Sydney Gardner. * In Makino Strikes: Part One, he was so depressed and upset that he is a Tachyon-Human Hybrid and that his mother never told him in the first place. ** Molly stated that she never told him because she wasn't sure if Max was ready for the truth. * In Full Metal Racket, he wore a suit with blue spikes in his band. ** This was a foreshadowing to Turbo Spike Mode. * When he was a baby, he used Steel as a pacifier. * Some of Max's friends question about his actions, for example, his weird excuses on why he is leaving, how he talks to himself, and having a lot of absences. However, in Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos, Sydney Gardner created an theory that Maxwell McGrath could really be Max Steel, because of his strange actions. * A few characters in the show know that he is Max Steel. ** These are Commander Forge Ferrus, Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, Sydney Gardner, Molly McGrath, Steel, Jim McGrath, and Ven-Ghan. * As seen in Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, if Max touches someone that is from Tachyon (in the case, Jim McGrath), can happen an explosion of T.U.R.B.O Energy. Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Copper Canyon High School Students Category:Copper Canyon High School Category:Students Category:Human / Ultralink